


Kira's World

by Stormygio



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Movies)
Genre: BB, Beyond Birthday - Freeform, Gen, Kira - Freeform, Light Yagami - Freeform, OC, Wammy House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormygio/pseuds/Stormygio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stranger stumbles upon Wammy's House in a post-Kira world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kira's World

**Kira’s World**

The wind blew across the quiet glade, a haunting melody whistling through the grass under the storm darkened sky. I could practically hear the now-extinct laughter of children, which once floated so joyous and freely through this deserted property.

But that was before. Before Kira took over.

Kicking a twig angrily at the thought, I stuffed my hands into the pockets of my grungy, baggy jeans. Thunder rumbled overhead, a sure sign of a storm. I didn’t glance back as I spun on my heel and headed back to the huge, over-grown building I was temporarily referring to as ‘home’.

Three stories tall with a Victorian-style finish stands the once proud quarters of brilliant minds: Wammy’s House. Wammy’s was an orphanage in Winchester, England, dedicated to raising the world’s most intelligent minds. Orphaned minds, that is. According to the rumors, it was the original home of detective L, the legendary detective that had challenged Kira. The Wammy’s House had once stood tall, holding it’s own and offering protection to all who needed it. Now the gates stood locked with weeds instead of chains, the windows sealed by curtains of ivy and bark instead of cloth. It was a saddening sight to say the least.

The doors had begun to rot, but a few still held strong. I gave a hard push on one, gripping the bronze door handle firmly. As it finally swung open, I winced at how obnoxious it sounded in the silence. Padding softly on the simple tile floor, I reflected.

The year was 2050. Us humans had made no super-major discoveries this last 50 years; we didn’t have any magical cure for cancer or any flying cars like the stupid Americans would have you believe.  It had been almost 45 years of ‘peace’ or since the so-called God named Kira started killing criminals, if rumors were to be believed. You see, Kira was not, in my opinion, human. Or at the very least, he had an inhuman power. Kira could kill, just by knowing your name and face; he could have you dead on the floor of a heart attack. Absolutely terrifying, isn’t it? For a single person to hold that much power…Frightening. Incredibly frightening. And Kira wielded that power, as I mentioned earlier, to condemn the guilty.

Back when he was new had just begun offing off criminals he was challenged by the greatest mind of them all, the detective of the century, a man simply known as L. No one knew who L was. He was very mysterious and only took cases that had 10 or more people murdered, or involved 1 million or more US dollars. The fact that whenever he appeared he merely appeared as a gothic-style L on a screen, be it a laptop, a television, or anything else, only added to his unknowns. Both L and Kira claimed to be ‘Justice’, and one could say the battle of the decade-no, the battle of the millennium-began. Unfortunately, we (the general public) will never know the story of this epic fight to the finish. The only thing we know of is L lost. When you look back at that time, 40 or 50 years back, it’s obvious. Oh, the top investigator today is still ‘L’, but all those years ago, L unexplainably dropped the Kira Investigation. And it’s then you know, that someone had undoubtedly killed and replaced the man that was once Detective L.

As time went on, people of every language and nation slowly grew to accept Kira as the new form of ‘Justice’. Criminals continued to die, and crime rates kept going down. The perfect world, right? Wrong.

People were afraid. They were afraid for themselves, afraid for their families, afraid of Kira. Everyone was too frightened to speak his or her mind and be singled-out, because being framed was all too easy these days.

Soon, rebel groups started forming. Laws were passed, ‘traitor hunters’ were formed, and more in order to stop and hunt down the groups, but to no avail. By now neighborhoods were becoming suspicion war-zones, accusations thrown left and right at anyone acting out of the norm. 

This is where the world had currently stood. Kira sitting on his pedestal killing criminals like a good little god while the world desperately tried to remain sane. I personally thought we were failing quite miserably. My heavy thoughts were shattered when I accidentally stubbed my toe.

“Motherfucker!” I hissed under my breath.  I had been so engrossed in my mind I hadn’t noticed where my feet were taking me. The tile beneath them had long-since vanished and had been replaced with a short, dark green carpet. I had entered deeper into the abandoned building then I had meant to; it was much more shadowy than by the entrance. I realized I was standing in front of a door made of some sort of black wood I didn’t recognize.

Curiosity got the better of me as my foot stopped throbbing and I cautiously opened the door. The room was shrouded in perpetual darkness, making it impossible to see anything. My eyebrows furrowing, I carefully entered the room, groping blindly along the wall to find a window. Growling as I banged into something—I suspected it was a bed—I quickly tripped across to the other side of the room. My hand touching heavy cloth, I sharply tugged aside the veil hiding the mysterious room from the rest of the world.

Dim light entered the room, banishing the lasting darkness. Turning around, I finally got an image of the room. The color scheme was made mostly of reds and blacks; the walls were a thick gray, the floor a once-startling blood red. The floor was littered with clothing and other miscellaneous items; a robot, what looked to be an empty jar, a silver wrapper, and, if this was even possible, something that looked akin to an older version of a DS. Squatting to my left in a monster-like sense was the bed I had accidentally crashed into, or at the very least, the bed frame. Across from that was what I would assume to be a closet door. The last large item I addressed in the room was the dresser with a cracked mirror atop it, guarding the door. If I had gone to the left instead of the right, I would have made very uncomfortable acquaintances with. Shaking my head, I took a step closer to the center of the room, being careful to avoid stepping on any of its contents. A flash of silver on the dresser caught my eye, and I slipped over to the dresser to investigate.

Lying on the dresser in was, surprisingly, a dagger. Intelligently flashing as lightning and ground rose to meet each other outside, I was suspicious of it almost instantaneously. A knife? Here? It glinted with faux innocence, but I found myself, almost without conscious consent, reaching out to gently grasp the dark wooden hilt and pull it closer for inspection. The double-edged blade had an alluring quality, while simultaneously giving off a specific sense of anxiety, like toxic wine. Silver light dance mischievously up and down the silver surface as I examined it. The blade of the knife alone was around 7 inches, with a broadness of only around an inch and a half. It had a full crossguard, on the hilt, and looked to be made of the same darkened wood as the door. Flipping over to the other side of the dagger, a long scratch decorating its shiny surface instantly caught my attention. I also noticed an old font ‘B’ carved elegantly into the hilt, which seemed to have had the insides painted a deep red.

Lightly tracing the unexplainable letter, I decided to keep the dagger. It paid to have backup, in these frightening and unpredictable times. B is for backup… A wry smile made itself onto my face and I glanced up the dusty mirror gazing at me from across the dresser. A pair of gleaming red eyes and messy black hair greeted me, then bid me farewell as I pocketed my new treasure. I pulled the curtains shut again, exited the room without looking back. I shut the door, keeping the room once again sealed from outside forces.

 


End file.
